Faith
by Veata
Summary: [Sequel to Trust]Kagome and Inuyasha are married and have a daughter. All seems to be well. But when Inuyasha's brother suddenly takes an interest in their lives, will their daughter be able to keep her parents together? Or will her fathers affair split..
1. My Little One

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Full Summary: Sequel to TrustKagome and Inuyasha are married and have a daughter. All seems to be well. But when Inuyasha's brother suddenly takes an interest in their lives, will their daughter be able to keep her parents together? Or will her fathers affair split them farther apart?

Alright, I know I said that it would be a while before I started writing the sequel, but, oh what the hell. It's quarter after 3 in the morning and I'm in a crazy writing mode!

**Note: This is the sequel to one of my other stories, 'Trust'. This takes place about 10 years after Trust (excluding the epilogue), well, the first chapter does. You'll see what I mean in the next chapter, but right now they're about 24**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Faith

Chapter 1-My Little One

Kagome sniffed and dabbed at her eyes with a black hankercheif. Her black dress desperatly needed ironing, and her make-up was running horribly. But she didn't care. Now was not the time to be worrying about appearences.

It was the seventh of October, but that wasn't important. Nor was the fact that Kagome was now 9 months pregnant, and expecting any day now, and, boy, was it noticeable. With her petite frame, it not only looked like she had swallowed a basketball, but that it had been an over-inflated one as well.

The thing that WAS important today, was the fact that it was the day of a funeral. Miroku's parents's funeral, to be exact. Kagome was crying harder than everyone else, too, because not only was it a funeral,

But it was the 12 year anniversary of the fire. The fire that had changed her life, forever.

Horrible, isn't it? That sometimes, two terrible days collide, to make one huge day of misery. You sit there, wallowing in misery, wishing for this day to be over, so that you can be happy...

And then your water breaks.

Ironic, isn't it? That suddenely the worst day of you life can become the best when you suddenly start having contractions so bad that you can hardly stand. Your grasping onto your husband just to hold yourself up, but him, unsure as to what is going on, is sinking to the ground with you, until he gains enough wits to pull you upright.

An ambulance is called, your rushed to the hospital, with your black hair sprawled out on the strecher. Your husband is cooing softly too you as the contractions come quicker, and then suddenly he yells out because you have seized the cute little silver dog ears ontop of his head and you refuse to let go. Finally the hurses pry your hands off, and you resort to screaming so loud, that your husband has to leave the room until you calm down a little because your hurting his youkai hearing.

I don't know if that's happened to you, but that's what was happening to Kagome Tashio, formerly Kagome Higurashi.

Right now.

Kagome stopped screaming when she saw Inuyasha leave the room with his hands over his ears. Instead, she resorted to yelling at him to get his ass back in there to see the birth of his child. When he did get back in, she started yelling at him again, but this time had seized his hand so that he couldn't get away.

"If you EVER knock me up again I will castrate you myself!" Kagome yelled at him. Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he looked to the nurse for help.

"She won't; don't worry. You'd probably be threatening her too if you had something the size of a small dog coming out from between your legs." the nurse told him. Inuyasha silently agreed with her.

"Come on baby, you can do thisInuyasha cooed to her, trying to be encouraging. The doctors had been calling out encouragements to Kagome up until now, when one of them said,

"We can see the head!"

Kagome groaned and yelled out "Fuck! Get this thing out of meeeeee!"

Finally, after what seemed like hours to Kagome, the baby was born. At first, Inuyasha was frightened that it wasn't alive, as it made no sound, but it was still breathing, and the nurses cleaned it and wrapped it up in a small bundle before giving it to Inuyasha carefully.

"Congratulations." the nurse told him cheerfully. "Its a girl."

Inuyasha looked down at the little bundle in awe. Kagome saw his expression and smiled. Inuyasha looked at her and his dumbstruck expression stayed planted firmly where it was as he looked at him wife.

Kagome smiled at him and murmured something unintelligently, but reached out for the baby. Inuyasha tried to hand the little girl over, but just as she was leaving his arms to go into Kagomes, the little girl grabbed ahold of two locks of Inuyasha's hair and balled her clawed hands into fists. The little girl put on a pouty expression and refused to let go of his hair.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome chuckled quietly. It seemed she was already showing qualities of both mother and father. Inuyasha noticed two slight bulges under the cap. Figuring that some of her hair was bunched up, he pulled off the cap, eager to see what colour her hair was, silver or black.

When he removed the little cloth cap, he was met by a great surprise. A head of inky blackness greeted him, followed by two silverly dog ears pearched onto of her head, exactly like Inuyasha's, only smaller. Inuyasha's jaw dropped when he saw them, and once they were free of the cap, they flicked in such a familiar manner that Kagome laughed. Like father, like daughter.

The little girl yawned suddenly, revealing longer-than-normal canine teeth, and Inuyasha was shocked. Aren't baby's toothless? Then he remebered that demon pups, dog demon pups anyway, were born with full sets of teeth. But since Kagome was pregnent 9 months, shouldn't the baby be more human then youkai?

The little girl finally opened her eyes, revealing little bright golden specks. She looked quizically up at him, then gave his locks a sharp tug. Inuyasha cringed but didn't yell out, which was a first for him. After a few moments, the little girl released his locks from her clawed hands, and continued to gaze at Inuyasha with as much interest as the hanyou staring back down at her.

After a few moments, the little girl squirmed until she saw Kagome. Kagome smiled at the little girl, and when Inuyasha transfered the bundle into Kagome's arms, the pup made no protest, but now looked ast Kagome with immense interest.

"What shall we name her?" Kagome ask Inuyasha.

"Kimi." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled.

"Perfect." smiling at the bundle in his mate's arms, Inuyasha put a finger in the little girl's fist.

"My little one." he whispered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kimi - She who is without equal (Japanese)

Awwwwwwww, wasn't that cute? Except for the very beginning, but hey, what can you do? R&R, or no sequel for you!


	2. A New Case and The Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha.

I know absolutely nothing about Child Services, so I deeply apologies to those in that field of work if I get something wrong.

Neracio: Don't worry, Kimi will have friends, she's only just been born, or has she?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Faith

Chapter 2-A New Case and The Promise

Kagome awoke to someone nuzzling her neck. Smiling she snuggled closer to the warm object behind her. The object put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Kagome smiled again and poked the object in the ribs.

"Morning." she told it, then threw off the covers and headed for the bathroom. The object, which had silver puppy ears, golden eyes, and a long curtain of silver hair, protested when the cold morning air rushed under the blankets and assaulted his tanned skin.

Kagome smiled at hearing her husbands' protesting. Stripping off her nightgown, she turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm up. Grabbing a soft beige luffa from a basket on the bathroom counter, Kagome entered the now lukewarm shower.

Turning the temperature up, Kagome put the luffa on a shelf and reached for the shampoo. Squeezing a dime-sized amount into her hand, she lathered the formula in her hair, reviewing her dream from earlier.

She had dreamed of the birth of her daughter, Kimi. That was 15 years ago, so why was she dreaming of it now? It's probably nothing.' she told herself as she rinsed the shampoo from her hair.

Reaching for the conditioner, Kagome frowned. It wasn't on the shelf where it normally was. Eyes narrowed, she turned, to find her husband, Inu-yasha, smirking at her from behind the shower curtain, holding the conditioner teasingly.

Kagome huffed and reached for the luffa instead. Inu-yasha pouted. He had wanted Kagome to get mad and come after him. She was so cute when she was mad. Instead, she was going to wash herself and ignore him. His eyes roamed her perfect body, and she narrowed her eyes again.

Silver puppy ears perked up as he had a sudden idea that would rile her up. He checked her out as she was showering again, and Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, and turned, giving him a fantastic view of her rear end.

"Eeeek! Dad! You're a pervert!" yelled a teenage female voice. Inu-yasha whipped around to find his fourteen-year old hanyou daughter glaring at him in such a familiar manner he cringed.

"Oh great, now I have two to worry about." he muttered. His daughter's golden eyes were narrowed and she put on a sour expression.

"Ugh, that's so gross, mum's trying to shower for Kami's sake!" she told him, then turned and headed downstairs, presumably to have breakfast.

Kagome turned the shower off and reached for her towel. Wrapping it around herself, she stepped out of the shower and headed over to the mirror to brush her hair and teeth. Inu-yasha smiled and followed suit.

Kagome brushed her teeth and spit out the remaining toothpaste. Reaching for her brush, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and sighed. Her reflection looked the same as it had since her and Inu-yasha had been mated.

Since she was mated to a half-demon, her appearance didn't age as that of a normal human girl would. Instead, her appearance was frozen to that of when she was 24, when her and Inu-yasha first, well, you get the idea.

Now reaching the age of 39, Kagome had no wrinkles, no bags under her eyes, no crow's feet, no nothing. She had also noticed that minor cuts, scrapes, etc. healed a little faster than normal. She wasn't a hanyou, but being mated to one made all the difference.

Kagome smiled at her husband who was currently brushing his elongated canine teeth, and headed for their bedroom, dropping the towel on the way. She felt his gaze on her body as she turned into their room, smiling to herself.

.:.30 Minutes Later.:.

"Have a good day at school, sweetie." Kagome told her daughter, who rolled her eyes and said "Bye mom." in a bored teenage voice.

Kimi, who had black hair with silver dog ears perched on top of her head, was dressed in a pair of black jeans with a t-shirt that said "Anti-Social, That means 'go away'." on it. Her black raven hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she wore a small amount of black eyeliner.

"Yo! Aloy!" Kimi called to a black-haired girl her age. Brown eyes flashed in annoyance as she turned, only to find her best friend in front of her.

"Ki!" Aloy, or rather, Aloysia, smiled at her friend. Aloysia, who was Miroku and Sango's daughter, was a tribute to both of them. With Miroku's black hair and lecherous side, and Sango's brown eyes and temper, she was a perfect combination, and was often sought out by the boys. The boys were usually scared off by her temper though, once they tried their cheesy pick-up lines on her, and got a smack or punch in return; or in one case, a nicely done kick to the groin, when one guy managed to pull a Miroku and grope her. He was unconscious before he hit the ground she had kicked him so hard.

"What's up Ki?" Aloysia asked, Ki being her nickname for Kimi.

"Just got here, you?" replied Kimi boredly. Aloysia pointed to the ground where Keitaro, the boy who had groped her the first time, lay unconscious again.

"Just knocked him out. He tried to grope me again, so I did the same thing." Aloysia rolled her eyes. "I don't think his name suits him, honestly, unless he's 'blessed' with stupidity."

"I have to say I agree. Say, he doesn't by any change know your father, does he?" Kimi questioned, referring to the pervert her mother had married. Kimi and Aloysia were always rolling their eyes at the couple when they were at Aloysia's house.

"I hope not. Ick, I can't believe my mum married that retard." Aloysia said with disgust, but Kimi knew her better. As much as her father groped her mother, Aloysia and Miroku, her father, were practically inseparable. The only time they didn't spend their free time together was when Aloysia was hanging out with Kimi or she was practicing weapons with her mother.

Ring!

"Ughhhhh..." Kimi groaned. _'Here we go...' _she thought. _'Another day of detentions and pissing the teachers off.'_

.:.With Kagome.:.

"Miss Higurashi, you have 1 new case, 1 case to check up on, and a call on line 3. Also you're needed in the emergency ward, that's where the new case is, his parents were killed earlier, and the poor thing was in the accident that killed them as well."

Kagome sighed. She had just entered the building where she worked, and her new secretary came bustling up, informing her of today's work without even so much as a hello.

"Miss Brown. While I appreciate your eagerness to help me with my work, you have missed a few of the basic things we went over in your training."

The blonde nodded and looked as though every word Kagome spoke was her life line. Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes, as it was entirely un-professional.

"First. You failed to pass on a simple greeting this morning, which would have been polite. Two," Kagome said, holding up a hand to silence the blonde who was opening her mouth to speak. "Interrupting is rude, I though you would have known that without me telling you. Three, I specifically asked to have a Chai Latté with soy milk in my hand when I walk into this building."

"Now, I am going to walk out of this building, and re-enter. If you fail to do what your training says you should do, you will be fired, got it?"

The poor woman nodded her head so hard Kagome wondered if it might fall off. She turned on her heel and marched out of the building, all the while one single thought ran through her head.

_'I sound like Sesshoumaru.'_

Sesshoumaru was Inu-yasha's older brother, whom Kagome had gone to, seeking professional advice on how to carry herself, etc. when she had heard he was a big business man. The stoic man had agreed; under one condition.

He got to see his niece.

Inu-yasha had broken all contact with Sesshoumaru when they were quite young. Kagome hadn't even known Inu-yasha had an older brother until after they had gotten married. Inu-yasha had claimed that Sesshoumaru was an arrogant ass who cared about no one but himself.

But Kagome wasn't sure about that. When Sesshoumaru had learned he had a niece, he had been surprised and had seemed upset that she had been kept secret from him for 15 years.

Of course, it was hard to tell anything with the emotionless Sesshoumaru, but his mask had fallen slightly when Kagome had told him about Kimi.

She sighed, and turned around once she was out of the buildings doors. She really didn't have the time for this, but that secretary had to learn, and she had to learn fast.

Walking back in, Kagome took her usual pace, and was greeted by Miss Brown the moment her foot stepped past the double doors.

"Good Morning, Miss Higurashi! Here is your Chai Latté with soy milk, and today your work includes..." she continued to state what she had earlier, so Kagome tuned her out, heading for the emergency ward to look at the new case. Miss Brown handed her a file folder before she went through the ward's doors that included the new case's information.

Kagome took a peek at the folder and was met with a picture of a smiling young boy of about 10 who had curly orange hair and forest green eyes. Kagome scanned the information sheet, revealing the little boys' name to be 'Shippou'. He revealed to be 10, just like Kagome guessed.

She pushed the emergency ward's doors open, and walked down towards the end of the hallway after a nod from the receptionist. The boy's file had said he was in room 5-E, so that's where she went. Upon opening the door, she found that the center's only doctor, Dr. Vér, was currently taking the young boys blood.

Kagome breathed a silent sigh of relief. At least he managed to get away from the accident physically unscathed. Mentally unscathed was another question. Kagome was slightly worried that he would be completely unresponsive, as the file said that her partner, whom was a long-time friend, had not been able to get so much as a peep out of the boy.

Said long-time friend was currently in the office that Kagome and her shared, running over the file of the girl who needed a yearly check-up, to see how she was doing in her current home. Usually the check-ups were every 4 months, but the girl had been with her guardian so long, and never had any complaints or signs that anything was wrong, that this would be the final check-up.

Kagome's long-time friend and business partner, Sango, was currently reading over the girl's file, frowning. She always helped Kagome out, usually doing her share of work and then some, much to Kagome's dismay. Sango had been contemplating taking this case too, after all, it was just a simple check-up, but when she read the first little bit of the file, she decided to leave it for Kagome.

Besides, she hadn't seen him in a while, and, as far as Sango knew, she hadn't filled her promise.

Kagome scanned the boy's frame. Dr. Vér had left about 4 minutes ago, but neither boy nor Child Services Worker had said anything.

Kagome sighed and refrained from shifting from foot to foot in her uncertainty. It would appear unprofessional, not to mention set the poor kid on edge. Instead, she stuck with her schooling and decided on the practical approach.

"Hi, Shippou, is it? My name is Miss Higurashi; I'm going to help you find some people to take care of you while your parents are away. Can you tell me if you have any relatives in the area?"

"..."

"Do you know if you have any relatives in the area?"

"..."

'_So much for the practical approach...'_

"Look, Shippou, your parents died in the crash. I need you to help me find out if you have any living relatives that can take you in. If not, I'm going to have to put you in a foster home, ok?"

"...ok..."

Kagome smiled warmly at him as he finally looked up to meet her eyes. The boy didn't smile back, but Kagome had expected this.

"Thank you, now, do you have any grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins or siblings eighteen or older, close friends of the family or anything like that?" Kagome asked Shippou softly.

"No. Grandparents are dead...my parents were only children like myself...and I don't know about the 'close friends of the family' part." He responded flatly.

"Ok, then I need you to do me a big favor. I'm going to give you a bed and some clothing, and you're going to stay in a room with lots of other little boys and girls for a few days. It's going to be like one big sleepover; can you do me a favor and be a good boy?" Kagome asked politely.

Shippou nodded.

"Thank you very much Shippou. Also, I was wondering if there is anything you require, say, something specific you want to help pass the time. For example, a notepad or something to draw on, a craft kit, specific video games as there is a Playstation unit in the room, and a computer also."

"I'll do just fine with the computer, they're my specialty!" Shippou said enthusiastically. Kagome smiled at him and led him from the emergency ward and to the housing units. She said good-bye to him at the doors after gently ushering him in.

_'Alright, now that that's done...'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aloysia-famous in war

Keitaro-blessed

I apologies for the long wait, but I had to re-write this chapter a few times until I was satisfied. Was it worth the wait? Also, you may have noticed that the summary has been changed. That's because I have changed the plot line also, and I hope you enjoy!

--(Beta)--: lol this is a great storey ne? do u agree? If you said yes, and didn't review then you're LIEING! evil glare no go review because u KNOW it was an AWSOME chappie! Do not anger the beta! For the beta is all powerful! cue lightning MWUA-HA-HA-HA-HA! review --.--"


	3. Phone Call

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha.

textrose: OMG! Thank you so much for catching that! I have fixed that now, thanks for pointing that out!

(--Beta--: umm ... I knew that looks around shiftily uhh yeah ... I just ... umm.. just wanted to give some one else something to look for! ... yeah! That's right! lmao)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Faith

Chapter 3-Phone Call

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Oh come on! You still have to fulfill that promise! Go do it then arrange a meeting! Isn't Inu-yasha going out of town next week to visit an old friend?"

"Yeah...but..."

"Then arrange it for then! I'm quite sure Sesshoumaru will be happy to finally meet his niece!"

"Oh fine."

Kagome sighed in defeat, grabbed her keys, waved good-bye to Sango and headed for the parking lot. She found her car, started it, and drove off in the direction of Sesshoumaru's apartment building.

.:.With Inu-yasha.:.

"So...are you coming to see me next week Yash?"

"Sure am. I can't wait to meet up with you Kikyou, it's been a while."

"Only a month."

"I know, but I miss you my love." Inu-yasha whined.

"I know you do, so why don't you leave her and marry me instead?"

"I wish I could, you know I do Kikyou, but I have a kid!"

"So..."

"Time will tell love, for now, I will see you in 72 hours."

.:.With Kagome.:.

_Knock. Knock. Kno-_

"Yes?" an impatient looking man with silver hair towered over Kagome for a moment before he realized who she was.

"Come in, although...I do not see the young one with you."

Kagome stepped in and cleared her throat. "That is one of the reasons I am here. The other is to do the final check up on Rin."

"Hn."

"Otousan? Who is here?"

"Rin, do you remember Mrs. Taisho?"

"Uncle Inu-yasha, whom I've never met,'s wife?"

"Correct."

"Hi!" Rin said, smiling directly at Kagome. Kagome smiled back, and did a brief scan of the now 13 year-old. Her black hair was now left down, instead of the customary side ponytail. There was no longer a gap between her front teeth either. They were perfectly straight when she smiled.

"Hi Rin. I just need to ask you a few questions while your Otousan steps out of the room, alright?"

"No problem. Cya Otousan!" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and left the room.

"Alright Rin; I need to know if..."

Kagome questioned Rin for around 10 minutes, and then let the smiling girl bound into the room where her father was waiting. She smiled up at him and ran back to lead Kagome into the kitchen.

"So, Mrs.Taisho, when do I get to see my niece?"

Kagome laughed. "We're way past last names, Sesshoumaru, and I just got off of work. Your case was the last one I had to do today. And since Inuyasha is going out of town in three days, I figured you could meet Kimi then."

"That will work. Shall Rin come along to meet her cousin?"

"If she wants to she's welcome!"

"I would like that very much Kagome-chan!"

"Then you are welcome in my home. Hmmm, let's see. How about Friday at 4 pm? We could all go out for dinner actually, and Kimi has no extra-curricular activities at that time..."

"That works. Rin doesn't either."

"Then it's settled. If you'll excuse me, it seems I am needed at Kimi's school." Kagome stood up, shook hands with Sesshoumaru; gave Rin a hug, then left.

.:.At Kimi's School.:.

"Miss Taisho, why on EARTH would you do something like that?"

"He was trying to look down my gym shirt!"

"THAT IS NO REASON TO KICK HIM IN THE BALLS!"

"DO NOT PRESUME YOU ARE GOING TO YELL AT ME MISS BROWN! THAT MAN HAD EVERY RIGHT TO A GOOD KICK IN THE NUTS FOR LOOKING DOWN A STUDENTS SHIRT! HES A PERV AND SHOULD BE FIRED!"

"You AREN'T firing this teacher?" a dangerous voice said from the doorway and Kimi breathed a sigh of relief; her mother.

"Erm, well, you see Mrs. Taisho...the-err, supposed teacher is quite respectful, and seeing as Miss Taisho here is in trouble once a we--"

"You _dare_ think my daughter is lying?"

"I...uh...erm..."

"Now; that teacher is going to be fired. Kimi will be sent back to class. Actually, no; she will be coming with me. I need to get her foot checked."

The teacher gaped, and acted like a fish out of water for a few moments before regaining her composure. "Yes Mrs. Taisho."

"Good day! Kimi."

The two females walked from the office, down the corridor and outside, never speaking a word. They entered the car, and Kimi instantly started talking.

"Thank you soooooooooooooo much. That teacher is such a perv; he's been looking down girl's shirts all semester. I was just waiting for the perfect moment, see? As soon as he glanced down my shirt while I was doing push-ups, I stood up, and kicked him in the balls while he was in that stupid crouch position ogling me." Kimi put on a triumphant smirk and looked at her mom for approval.

"Good job, honey. You know how much I absolutely detest people like that. Ice cream?"

"Yes please!"

Kagome smiled at her daughter who now sat watching the road wind, her silver ears swiveling around, catching all the different sounds they could process.

Turning the car into their favorite ice cream shop, Kagome cut the engine. Kimi jumped out, and took off running to the parlor. Kagome followed her daughter, smiling. Kimi immediately ordered her favorite ice cream, chocolate peanut-butter swirl. Kagome stuck with a simple strawberry and they sat down in their usual booth.

"So, Kimi. I have a question."

"Let's hear it mum." Kagome smiled at her 15 year-old. Kimi just didn't know how much Kagome preferred the British terminology for 'mom' instead of the English or Japanese.

"How would you like to meet your uncle?" Kimi choked on her ice cream.

"Y-you mean, the -cough- one that I've -splutter- never met because -gasp- dad hates him?"

"That's the one." Kagome said, thumping her hanyou daughter on the back.

"But, I thought I wasn't allowed to meet him!"

"Do you want to?"

"Yeah...but...dad doesn't like him..."

"But you don't have any uncles besides him. Your father is going out of town for a week in three days, and your Uncle Sesshoumaru is anxious to meet you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You've already talked to him about this!"

"Yes, I have. I went to him when I needed help acting professional, and he gave it to me. In return, he wanted to see his only niece. Inuyasha had cut off all contact with him, so he didn't even know he had a niece until I mentioned you too him. He's got a daughter named Rin as well, who's adopted, she went through my work, and is a year younger than you. This Friday the four of us are going out to dinner."

"You have this all planned out don't you?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'm defiantly in, though. I thought I would never get to meet him or my cousin!" Kagome laughed.

"Well, Friday night you will, do not fret."

"I can't wait."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ugh, too much dialogue. I'll probably be more descriptive next chapter, unless, of course, you guys LIKE the dialogue. Give me some feedback and I shall see you guys in a bit!

--Beta--: weeeeeeeeeee! Great chappie! btw ty Aithne for employing me after my previous employer coughcough evil glare to tas-chan apparently "got a life" lolz! I don't have one! Lmao so I have fun beta-ing 4 u! lmao anyways  
**EVERYONE ELSE READING THIS STOREY! **(please) **GET OF UR **_censored_** AND REVIEW PLEASE!** Lmao thank-you! lol it's much appreciated by ur authoress, and convinces her 2 update more often (I ain't joking) LET HER KNOW UR READTHING THE STOREY! Lol and she's be like "hmm lots of ppl reading! I must update sooner & more often" P lmao ttylz! btw GREAT GREAT GREAT storey Aithne!

Veata: Thank you very much for that, Beta. Yes, she is quite correct in saying that it helps me to update, so review! I appreciate it! And thank you for the compliment beta!-blushes-


	4. Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha.

DramaQueenABZ: lol, I'm glad you like Kimi! And yes, sadly, even after everything that happened in Trust, Inu-yasha will cheat on Kagome (He's SUCH an IDIOT isn't he?)

xsachi: You'll have to read an find out!

xXGintaGirlXx: Shippou will be ONE of the main characters in this story, yes.

InukagNarSesshlover: Ok, wow...run on sentence lol. And erm, yes, Inu-yasha is a bad guy in this story...lol

Neracio: OMFG! I've missed you sooo much:'( I nearly cried!

Autum Wind: It just seems what?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Faith

Chapter 4-Meeting

"Kimi if you don't sit still I'm sending you to the office!"

"Yes miss, sorry." Kimi apologized to her teacher for the sixth time that period. It was her last one of the day and she was anxious. Right after school her mother would be picking her up, and she would be able to go meet her uncle and cousin. She just couldn't wait!

She couldn't believe that she would finally be meeting someone of flesh and blood that wasn't her parents! And to top it off, it was someone she never though she'd ever meet, as her dad apparently hated the man! But her mum seemed to like him, so what was the big deal? If her mum liked him, he had to be nice! But then again,

Her mum liked practically everyone.

Kimi signed, and tucked a stray ebony tress behind a silvery dog ear. She sighed, and continued to squirm in her seat. 'Just thirty more minutes...c'mon, I swear that the clock is moving backwards...'

"Kimi! Honestly!"

"Sorry miss!"

.:.With Kagome.:.

_Ring. Ring. Ri-_

"Taisho speaking."

"Just like I taught you; very impressive Mrs.Taisho. I wanted to ask you something."

Kagome smiled. "Very well, _Mr._ Taisho. What can I do for you?"

"Rin is already out of school, the teachers let them go early today. I know you do not get out of work for another twenty minutes, so how about I pick up Kimi and meet you at your building, that way you are not rushing around to get to Kimi's school like usual?"

"You are a darling Sesshoumaru. I would appreciate that very much and I'm quite sure Kimi would be excited at the prospect of being picked up by you."

"Then it is settled. Goodbye Mrs. Taisho."

"Goodbye Mr.Taisho."

_Click._

'Kami, it makes us sound like a married couple trying to be professional.' Kagome mused before turning back to her paperwork.

.:.With Kimi.:.

'Oh for Kami's sake! That clock hasn't moved in the past five minutes!' Kimi threw up her hands in frustration at the seemingly unmoving clock.

"Ah, yes. Kimi?"

"Er--Sorry, could you repeat the question?"

"I asked what the capital of New Zealand was."

"Wellington?"

"Very good! Now, as I was saying, blah blah blah..." was all Kimi heard.

'Thank god for my Lord of the Rings obsession...' Kimi thought darkly. She had been completely obsessed with LOTR when it had come out, going so far as to find out where it was filmed, and 3/4 of the city's name on the island of New Zealand. She had forgotten quite a few of the names, but the capital, Wellington, still stuck in her mind like glue.

'I think I would like to go there someday...'

_Buzz._

"Miss Brown?" the office called through the speaker.

"Yes?" Kimi's annoying teacher asked.

"Would you please excuse Miss Taisho? She needs to come to the office and will not be returning to class."

Miss Brown sent Kimi a death glare, before replying. "Yes."

Kimi gathered her things, jumped out of her seat like she had been electrified, gave Aloysia a toothy grin and got a jealous glare from her best friend in return, before using her demon speed to run out of the classroom and towards the office.

Expecting to see her mother around the corner, she got a shock when she saw a man with silver hair. Her heart sunk. 'Dad...' she thought miserably. It wasn't that she didn't love her father, she loved him very much. But if her dad was here, it meant she wouldn't get to meet her uncle.

She was so wrapped up in her depressing thoughts of never meeting her uncle, she failed to notice that the man had longer silver hair, was taller, slightly more built, and a lot more graceful than her father. Had she noticed this, she may have realized it was her uncle and not her father.

Kimi DID realize it wasn't her father, however, when she was about 6 feet away from him, and the scent of his cologne hit her sensitive nose. It wasn't a strong or displeasing smell, it was actually quiet pleasant. It was just noticeable; she wouldn't have even caught it if she hadn't taken a big dejected breath in through her nostrils, expecting her father's musky scent.

Instead, she got the clear, crisp scent of pine and a cold winter's day. Definitely NOT her fathers scent. Kimi's back stiffened, and she narrowed her golden eyes at the strange man, who she now realized was quite different from her father. The strange man turned suddenly, and looked briefly surprised at her, then regained his composure and held out his hand.

"Sesshoumaru Taisho. I trust you know who I am."

"You just told me." was Kimi's quipped reply. She didn't trust this stranger, and she didn't know him. But one thing was for sure, she was suspicious. Why on EARTH did this guy have HER eyes?

.:.With Sesshoumaru.:.

"May I help you?" asked an elderly looking lady from behind the office counter.

"Yes. I am here to pick up Kimi Taisho." he replied in smooth, even tones.

The woman frowned. "School does not end for another 30 minutes. Please come back then."

"I will stay right here, and you will summon her here now, or I will be calling the police on you for trying to keep my kin away from me." he practically growled at the secretary, who immediately called up his niece.

He was waiting patiently, when he heard a sound behind him. He decided not to turn, waiting for Kimi's reaction to him. He heard a soft shuffling sound behind him, and fought the urge to take a peak at the young girl that, up until a few months ago, he had not even known existed.

He heard her take in a big breath through her nose and pause. When no other reaction came from the girl behind him, he got impatient and turned. He was surprised at first. He had not expected her to be such a good combination of his brother and Kagome. Nor had he expected to see his own eyes narrowed right at him in a suspicious manner.

He regained his bored emotionless look, and held out his own clawed hand for her to shake. "Sesshoumaru Taisho. I trust you know who I am." he said politely.

"You just told me." she quipped, eyes still narrowed.

'Well, she certainly is like her father...this should be fun.'

"Perhaps you do not realize who I am, Kimi. I obviously know you though, and you will treat your Uncle Sesshoumaru with more respect in the future I hope."

Kimi's eyes widened. 'Oh shit...'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There you go. I know its short, but I am currently on a tight schedule.

--Beta--: UHHH! UUUHHH! THE PAAAAAAAAIN THE PAAAAAIN! So short ... so so short! dies Ugg OK EVERYONE I'm DEPENDING on you now, quick review! Review review review! Before this beta is put out of work! cries it's such a short chappie! WHAT in Kami's name was she THINKING? She wants to torture me! cries more err .. I mean ... us ... yes ... we are in this together people! Now flood her with good reviews and she shall be forced to write more! grins ttylz! REVIEW!

Veata: Sorry it is so short, but I have lot going on right now, and I don't know if I'm going to continue to write my fanfictions. I will for now, but this month is extremely busy, so don't expect too many updates.


	5. Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Sight Lemon in this chapter. You have been warned. **

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Faith

Chapter 5-Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater

Kimi stared at her uncle, the one she had never met before up until now. However, instead of a sweet reply like her mother would have given, her father's blood kicked in instead. She narrowed her eyes.

"How do I know you are my uncle?" she asked suspiciously.

Sesshoumaru fought the urge to roll his eyes. '_Like father, like daughter…_'

"I can show you my I.D if you would like, young lady. However, I hardly deem it necessary, seeing as you and I both have the same eyes."

"Alright, alright. Yeesh. Anyway, say you ARE my uncle, why on earth or you here, I thought my mother was supposed to pick me up?"

"She could not, as she is currently busy with her work. I am here to pick you up, and then we will pick up your mother at her work. After that we will go out for dinner, in order to get better acquainted."

"Fine."

Kimi followed her uncle out to his car.

The rode towards Kagome's work in a comfortable silence, Kimi silently studying her uncle in the seat next to her, her uncle silently studying her. There was an energetic young girl with raven hair and chocolate eyes like her mothers' in the back seat, but Kimi kept her eyes train on the uncle who so resembled her father.

Arriving at her mothers' work, Kimi bolted from the car to her mothers' office in record time, nodding at the secretary who knew her by now, as after school she would often come visit her mother if she didn't come to pick her up.

Kimi slid into her mothers' office, crept up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Kagome, absorbed in her papers, jumped and turned, looking for the assailant she never realized was there.

Kimi giggled, and Kagome sighed in relief. She straightened her dark purple business suit as she stood. Smiling at her daughter, she silently packed up, and led her daughter to the office doors, where Sesshoumaru and Rin were waiting patiently.

"Thank you for picking Kimi up, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said, smiling at him.

"No problem, shall we?" he asked, and opened the door for her.

"Thank you." Kagome replied and led Kimi and Rin outside.

Driving to one of his favorite restaurants, Sesshoumaru helped Kagome out of the car while Kimi and Rin waited for them at the entrance. After the waiter led them to their seats and handed them each menus, Kagome's cell phone rang. She quietly excused herself and headed over to a quiet corner where she could talk in private.

Her eyes widened and she dropped the phone.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Inuyasha kissed Kikyou, bring her and himself to lie down on the bed in the cheap hotel room they were in. Rubbing his arousal against her through his pants, he didn't notice when his cell phone called the last number dialed.

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kikyou moaned as he caressed her breast.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Kagome. Earth to Kagome." Sesshoumaru shook her slightly, grabbed her shoulders to prevent her from falling over. "Something wrong?"

"Bastard." Kagome spat, and Sesshoumaru backed away. Coming to her senses, Kagome shook her head and smiled ruefully.

"Not you Sesshoumaru, your half-brother." Kagome said, hanging up her phone.

"What did he do now?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, except cheat on me." Kagome said bitterly. "I'm sorry; Kimi and I must be getting home. I have windows to bolt shut and locks to change."

Kagome spun on her heel and headed back toward the table. "Come Kimi, we must be going."

"But mum! Rin and I want to have a sleepover!"

"You can have a sleepover as long as Sesshoumaru approves, but at whose house?"

"How about our house mum?"

"Alright, as long as you guys don't mind a little bit of noise for a bit. I'm going to have the locked changed and have the windows fitted with bars."

"Um, ok…"

"Let's go."

Sesshoumaru drove them to Kagome's house, where upon arrival she called the locksmith and someone to fit bars onto the windows. Sesshoumaru took Rin home to gather up a few things for the sleepover, and Kimi went to the store to get junk food for her and Rin.

When Sesshoumaru arrived, the locksmith was already there. Kagome let him and Rin in through the back door, and Rin took her bag and ran upstairs to hang out with Kimi.

"Would you like something to drink Sesshoumaru?"

"No, I have to be going. Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine."

"If you say so."

They said their goodbyes and Sesshoumaru left. Soon after, the man to fit the bars on the windows arrived.

"Ah yes. Make sure that they cannot be removed please."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	6. Welcome Home Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Demon-ray-forever: I see you have discovered my writing. Thank you for your reviews.

Inu sk8ter chick- I have to agree about Kikyou.

DramaQueenABZ- Nice to have you back. I missed one of my very first reviewers ;)

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Faith

Chapter 6-Welcome Home Inuyasha

"Aw C'mon Kagome! Let me back in!"

"Not by the hairs on my chinny chin chin." She muttered. "Get lost Inuyasha!" she yelled through the door. "Continue banging on the door and I'll have enough evidence to get a restraining order!"

"What the hell is your problem wench!" Inuyasha screamed furiously. He had just come back home to find that his keys didn't work and the windows had bars on them. He had a pretty good idea why it was like this, but wanted to know for sure.

"You are a cheater you moron, now get the hell off of my property!" Kagome yelled back. "Kimi, sweetie, could you please go back up to your room?" Kagome asked, directing the last part at her daughter who had come down stairs.

"Y-yes mother." Kimi stuttered, and ran back up the stairs.

"It's MY property!"

"We both paid for it!"

"IT'S IN MY NAME!"

"Fine then! You want it so damn bad, come back tomorrow when I have all of my stuff and Kimi's moved out of here!"

"Kagome don't do this!"

"You should have been thinking about your family, not screwing Kikyou Inuyasha. It's your own damn fault; now get the hell away from here before I call the police."

"I'll be back!" he yelled finally, before getting into his car and driving off. 'Kami, how the hell did she find out?'

"Kimi, pack your clothes. I'm calling the movers."

VVVVVV

"What the hell were you doing with her and how the HELL did she find out?"

"Nice to hear from you too, little brother. Tell me, how is Kikyou?"

"Shut the fuck up Sesshoumaru. How the hell did she find out?"

"Well, you see, you must have called her while humping the bitch, because according to her, she heard you screwing the fake bitch. Now, if you wi-"

"Don't call Kikyou that!" Inuyasha snarled.

"If I were you, half-breed, I would be more concerned about losing your wife and child then I would be about Kikyou's reputation. But, your priorities have always been messed up, haven't they? Good day."

"Fucking bastard."

"Actually, I believe that term applies more to you then me."

_Click._

VVVVVV

Sesshoumaru signed and rubbed his temples. Talking to his half-wit brother always gave him a headache. He signed and glared at the papers in front of him, deciding he had done enough work for today and that ti was time to head home to Rin.

Kimi and Rin were not having a sleepover tonight, which was unusually as the two had been practically inseparable for the past few days. Sesshoumaru supposed it was because Inuyasha had come back today, and, by the sounds of it, Kagome had not been pleased with him.

Sesshoumaru had to smile. Kagome had a quick temper, but at least so far he had not been on the receiving end of it.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I know it's not much, but I need to know some things.

**Poll:**

**Who should Kagome end up with? **

**Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru**

Your answer will help me bunches with the story, ok? Thank you!


	7. Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Ok, polls are in people! Here's how the votes went! Remember, majority wins, so I apologize to those who wanted it otherwise.

Sesshoumaru: 14

Inuyasha: 7

Undecided: 2

I'm still not sure. I think I may keep this an Inu/Kag, as that's what it started out as.

Midnight Lies – Omg that reminded me of pokemon the way you said it LMAO

Inu/kags – I am sorry that you feel Kagome/Sesshoumaru pairings are 'gay'. I happen to like them.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Faith

Chapter 7- Heartbreak

Inuyasha slammed his fist against the wall in front of him. The pain barely registered through his rage and grief filled mind. Thoughts of anger and sorrow overwhelmed him, and he slowly sank to his knees in the small alleyway he was hiding in.

He was hiding from Kikyou, but that wasn't the point. The point was that he was going to lose Kagome and his daughter, and fast. They were slipping through his fingers like water through a sieve, and there seemed to be nothing he could do about it.

For gods sake his daughter was in the ninth grade! He had always been there for her, from her first steps to her first scrapes to the time she nearly killed someone with her newly acquired claws. He had been there for it all, he knew everything about her, _everything._ She was his daughter, dammit, and he was damn glad she was born!

He realized he had been growling ferociously and was attracting the attention of passersby. He stopped and glared at the ones who lingered. Slipping carefully out of the dank alleyway, he checked to make sure the coast was clear of Kikyou. Spotting her in a nearby store, he quickly walked in the other direction, heading for his house, and hopefully still, his home.

He shoved clawed hands into blue jeans, his only other apparel a red t-shirt. His favourite, actually, that Kagome had given him for a birthday present. She was always careful when she washed it, to make sure the colour he loved never faded.

Now he looked at it gloomily. Kagome was most likely more then angry with him, but he knew her inside and out (in more ways then one), and knew that she was also feeling sorrow. He knew that even without the mating bond telling him so.

A wave of anguish passed through him, and it took a moment before he realized that it wasn't his own. He stopped in his tracks, trying to decipher the direct cause of Kagome's feelings.

The anguish was hard to decipher; it took him a few minutes. Loneliness was there, but so were sorrow, helplessness, and a feeling he could now identify as a broken heart. The only reason he could identify that one was because it was mutual.

He knew what he had to do, and also knew how hard it would be. With his brother in the picture, things would be difficult. He had to get Kagome alone and talk to her. How else would he be able to explain things?

How else could he explain himself? How else could explain that he knew he had made a mistake, and was now willing to do whatever it took to let her know he was sorry. He knew he couldn't take it back, but at least he could damn well apologize for it.

How else could he explain that he loved everything about her? He loved the way her nose scrunched up and how her eyes blazed when she was angry. He loved the way she religiously watched her favourite show. He even loved the way she only wore a special kind of orange flavored lip gloss.

He knew though, that getting Kagome alone, with him, would be next to impossible. She would not want to talk to his lying and cheating ass anytime soon, unless he went to her right away…

With that though in mind, he began running this time, using his demon speed to reach his love.

VVVVVV

Kagome sat at the kitchen table, elbows resting on it with her head in her hands. She was completely motionless, except for the slight shudders that went through her every now and again.

The shudders were the last of her tears. With Kimi and Rin gone to Sesshoumaru's, she was all by herself, and had been able to release the emotions she had been feeling.

She knew that not all of the emotions were hers; she could feel Inuyasha's sorrow and regret through their mating bond, but she had pushed those away. If he had truly felt those, wouldn't he be here and apologizing by now?

She shook her head. There was one emotion she knew all to well, though she wasn't sure if it was hers, Inuyasha's, or a little of both. It was one of the last emotions she had felt after Kouga's betrayal.

Heartbreak.

She had liked Kouga at the time, even thought she loved him, and had been devastated at his betrayal. But the emotions that had come afterward were fear –that he might try something again-, and lastly, anger.

She felt she should be angry at Inuyasha like she had been at Kouga. She felt like she should never trust him again like she had with Kouga. But there was a big difference between Inuyasha and Kouga, one that Kagome could not deny.

She truly loved Inuyasha.

And he had gone and broken the trust Kagome knew he had worked so hard for. God dammit, SHE had worked damn hard to trust him again! This time though, it was different. They had a child for God's sake, and for him to go and do this!

Kagome was just starting to work herself up in an anger she felt was rightly deserved when there was a knock at the door.

The first and last person Kagome wanted to see at that moment was standing in the doorway. Kagome wanted to cry and run into his arms, wishing for the comforting words he would so often murmur in her ear like she was a child who had scraped her knee.

At the same time she wanted to slam the door in his face. He had betrayed her! He had no right to stand there looking like the downcast and apologetic dog he was! Kagome tried so hard to narrow her eyes and look cross with him, but it just wouldn't work. The tears welled up before she could so much as squint at him.

VVVVVV

All her could do was look at her.

She was disheveled and ragged, with an aura of sorrow surrounding her. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, while her clothes were ruffled at though she had been sitting down in the business suit she was currently still wearing.

He tried to speak, but something stuck in his throat, the rain behind him drowning out the choking noise he made. The downpour had started as soon as he began running, the dreary and wet night suiting his and his mate's mood.

"Kagome…"

It was all he could say. His tone was soothing and sympathetic; the tone that worked best on her when she came to him for comfort. He knew she was torn. He knew she either wanted to slap him and send him packing, while at the same time run into his embrace like a little girl and cry.

It looked as though the latter was about to win; one hand lifted to her lips while the other rested still on the doorknob. She took a tentative step forward, as though about to run to him at any moment, but then froze, her remembrance of his activities taking over.

"I didn't mean it I swear." He said hoarsely, barely remembering what he was talking about. The girl in front of him was all that mattered; he needed her, more then he needed sustenance and water. He had to have her, she was his, his cheating be damned she was his!

All this time she had been here waiting for him, while he had been too blind to see it. He swallowed, clearing his throat for his next words. He needed her to know how he felt, he needed to tell her.

"It may not have much meaning to you right now…but Kagome…I love you more than anything. Please…I can't lose you."

VVVVVV

The tears were welling up. Kagome wanted so badly to run to him, and she was giving into that basic instinct to go to the one she cherished, loved, and trusted. She even took a step forward, before her treacherous mind reminded her.

'He broke that trust!' her steps froze, and she leaned back slightly. Her instincts and mind were creating an inner turmoil that Kagome just wanted to ignore.

His next words caught her slightly off guard, though she had been expecting them. If only he had come by tomorrow! Kagome knew she would have been confident and not so…weak. But the damn bastard knew that, and Kagome knew he knew it.

He knew she was vulnerable and weak right now; that's why he had come. 'To deceive you into taking him back!' her mind whispered suspiciously, while her instincts screamed that it was because he knew she needed him and the comfort only he could provide, and he was here to give her that. Her instincts told her he was being the supporting and caring mate he had always been, up until now.

"It may not have much meaning to you right now…but Kagome…I love you more than anything. Please…I can't lose you."

The words hit Kagome like a ton of bricks, and she nearly crumpled under their weight and impact. She had not been expecting that. She had been expecting him to demand that she forgive him, not a tender and completely honest declaration of love accompanied by the thing he feared most.

He had admitted that to lose her would be devastating to him with just those simple words. Kagome knew that right now they were both balancing on a precipice, one side of it anger, the other side sorrow. Kagome knew that if he said sorry that it wouldn't mean anything to her, and she knew he felt the same way. Sorry just wouldn't cut it; it couldn't.

His eyes were silently pleading her to forgive him. In them Kagome could see that he was truly sorry for the things he had done. Never mind her traitorous mind telling her to shut the door and forget about him; her instincts had won, and god dammit Kagome was glad.

VVVVVV

Amber eyes watched the inner conflict that went on. He knew what she was going through. Underneath that surface of beauty and danger was a pot, boiling with anger, yet cold as stone from sorrow. He wanted so badly to embrace her and gently whisper away her troubles.

His promises would do nothing now; he knew that. He had said everything her could; in words AND actions. She had to come to a decision on her own, and he sent a silent prayer to god that she wouldn't turn him away.

Liquid golden pools widened as she suddenly stepped forward. The step was hesitant, as though she were suddenly shy and unsure of herself. He didn't move, fearing that should he try to go towards her, she would suddenly flinch away from his touch as though burned by the sin that was adultery.

She took one more towards him, and all the had to do was take one more step before she would be right up against him, able to embrace him or shove his unresisting form away. This was her decision, one he could not make for her, but one he was hoping would be the one he so desperately wanted her to choose.

VVVVVV

She was one step away from him. One step and she could hug him to her as tightly as possible. One step and he could embrace her. One step and she would take him back into her life.

One step could make everything right.

Kagome lifted her right foot, intending on taking that monumental step. A step she felt was bigger and much more important then the man walking on the moon. She put her foot down, and found herself staring at the hollow of his throat.

She was so close she could see him swallow. She sensed his arms come up, hesitantly, to wrap around her shaking form. She needed him to embrace her so badly. She reached up at the same time, and time passed slowly as they embraced each other.

The dam of tears Kagome had been holding in broke. She sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder, unable to do anything else. He whispered softly in her ear as he gently picked her up, bringing them into the house. He shut the door behind him before taking off his shoes and brining the two of them upstairs.

He lay her down gently on the bed, looking directly into her bloodshot eyes, trying to convey everything he felt into that single glance. Keeping eye contact, he stripped down to his boxers before stripping his mate down to her own undergarments.

He slipped them both beneath the covers of their bed, wrapping his arms around her still-shaking form. She was cold, and snuggled up to him, hoping to absorb some of his body heat. He kept both arms firmly around her waist, and kissed her forehead. He murmured a goodnight across her cheek, before falling asleep with his loved one safe, protected, and cared for in his arms.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

-whew- sorry for the long wait. I had to write a tender moment between Kagome and Inuyasha, even if they don't end up together (which I really think they will).


	8. Forgiven, but not Forgotten

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

The Lonely Bird: May I borrow one of your format ideas? The part where you list the next chapter and state how many reviews you need? Please? –puppy eyes-

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Faith

Chapter 8-Forgiven, but not Forgotten

Kagome awoke feeling warm and not-quite content. She had that feeling where you _want_ to feel content, but there's something bugging you in the back of your mind that won't let you.

She sat up abruptly, realizing just what was bugging her. She looked over her shoulder to the hanyou snoring softly behind her. She shifted and reached out a hand to play with the soft puppy ears adorning his skull.

Rubbing one softly, the other twitched, and Inuyasha let out a low growl sounding similar to a purr. Kagome smiled ruefully. She always loved hearing that sound.

But now, now she felt as though the little things she knew and loved about Inuyasha had been taken away from her. As though they were no longer secret or private, now that someone else had had the chance to see and love them as well.

Kagome felt cheated out of the one thing she had felt was hers and hers alone. She felt as though now, she had nothing that solely belonged to her. As though she had been thrust into a public place completely unclothed. She felt naked, exposed, and empty.

She released his ears and slid out of the bed. She stood there, watching him through sad blue eyes. Kagome wasn't sure how long she stood watching his slumber form, drinking in the beauty and power of him, before someone clearing their throat softly caught her attention.

She turned quickly, blue eyes settling on her daughter. Kimi was leaning on the door frame, casually watching her father sleep, just like Kagome had been doing. She didn't take her eyes off his form as she spoke to her mother.

"She came by, you know." She said softly.

"Who?" Kagome asked, just as softly, after a prolonged pause.

"Kikyou." The word was a whisper, almost lost in the soft chirping of birds filtering in from the window.

Kagome was silent as she returned her gaze to her husband, blissfully unaware of their muted conversation about him. He gave a loud snort, swallowed, smacked his lips a few times, and then resumed his peaceful slumber. Kagome looked at the floor in front of her daughter, tilting her head to the right.

"Oh, don't worry. He didn't go anywhere." Kimi said, lifting an arm up and leaning on it in an extremely male-like pose. "He told her to go find someone else and take away the things they actually love. Then he slammed the door in her face."

Kimi grinned suddenly. "She made an awful racket. I'm surprised you didn't wake up. Then again," she added after a slightly pause. "Being part demon has its disadvantages." She rubbed her ears and grimaced in remembrance of Kikyou's screeching.

Kagome smiled softly at her daughter. She walked over towards her and tweaked one of the black appendages. Kimi pouted cutely and Kagome's smile grew.

They stood there for a moment, wrapped in contentment, just the two of them, before Kagome sighed sadly and looked over at Inuyasha.

"You might not understand until years from now Kimi, and I hope you never DO understand." She paused, searching for the right words. "He's taken so many things from me. At first, they were good things, things I needed taken away. My sorrow, for one. You know the story about Kouga."

Kimi nodded. She always loved the part about how her father had helped her mother to trust again.

"Through that, he also gave me things." She gazed upon her husband, but wasn't really seeing him. Kimi's ears perked up; she was paying rapt attention to her mother. She wanted them back together, no more secrets or betrayals, and had a feeling this would be important.

"He gave me back my trust in people, by earning my trust in him. By cheating on me, he not only broke my trust in him, but took it away from me completely." She whispered, as though afraid he might hear.

"He gave me faith, that not all people were bad. I lost much suspicion that I harbored. I haven't lost that, but I have lost faith in his commitment.

"He's a dog demon; mates are supposed to be important to him. To go around with another woman just for a fuck makes no sense at all, not only to his breed, but to his personality as well.

"He's not a lying man, Kimi. With the exception of keeping from you what he got you for Christmas, he will not lie or keep important secrets. Why now? Why did he start all of a sudden?"

Kagome suddenly focused on Inuyasha, and her eyes became saddened.

"What did I do to drive him into the arms of another woman?" Kagome asked sadly, and turned away from him, a single tear gliding a path down the side of her cheek.

"It wasn't you."

The voice was soft and quiet, but firm. Kimi looked up in surprise. Her father hadn't moved an inch, except to open his eyes. His ears were rapt as always, but they were turned towards their mate, listening to every single sound she made. Kimi decided to leave them be, and after writing a quick note and leaving it on her bed, she slipped out to go see Aloysia.

VVVVVV

"Who was it?" Kagome asked, barely above a shocked whisper. She couldn't believe he had been awake the entire time. She couldn't even look at him; she focused her gaze on the doorway, where she noticed her daughter had disappeared. She faintly heard the sound of one of the outside doors closing, and knew she had gone to a friend's for a bit.

'Smart girl.' They both thought at the same time.

Inuyasha slowly sat up, the white sheet slipping off his toned chest with the movement. He sat cross-legged, facing his broken love, staring down into his lap.

Now that he knew the amount of pain-no-_agony_ he had caused her, he feared looking at her. He knew he would see his betrayal etched in her lovely blue eyes. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle it.

He was a coward, and it ate away at him from the inside because he knew it.

He knew what he had done as a teen; he had helped her, dammit, he _loved_ her, and still did. But he had hurt her in the worst way possible. He had thrown her trust against a wall and shattered it.

"I should go."

He knew he wouldn't be able to survive, living with her, always seeing that betrayal behind her eyes. The hurt he had caused, the trust he had broken, and the faith he had snatched away. There was no other way. He had to leave her. As much as he wanted to stay and comfort her and promise he would never do it again-and he wouldn't-, he knew he couldn't. She wouldn't take him back. He had to leave.

And he had to leave forever.

VVVVVV

Kagome looked up, startled, at the first words from his mouth since their daughter had left.

'That's it?' she thought blankly, then decided to voice her thoughts. She had a right to know, after all.

"That's it?" she demanded, hurt. "You just…pack up and leave, is that it? Leave your business without a manager? Leave Kimi here without a father?"

"Kagome…"

"No! You'll just pack up and leave, without an explanation, and leave your business and Kimi behind you. How can you just push them aside like that? How can you just forget about them?"

"I CAN'T!"

Kagome abruptly shut her mouth, stopping herself from going any farther. Inuyasha's fists were clenched, his head bowed, and his ears drooping. She knew that posture. He was containing his anger and sadness at the same time. She stayed quiet.

"I can't just push them aside. Kimi means the world to me! I can't just forget about my own daughter!"

"And me?" she whispered. "You'd leave me behind? Without a husband?" Kagome turned away, her posture slipping.

"Without a love?"

She broke. Kagome fell to her knees, still clutching the sheet to her chest, the rest pooling around her like water. Tears glistened on her pale cheeks as she silently cried. She never heard him get up from the bed. All she knew was that one moment she was on the cold, hard floor, and the next two strong arms were wrapped around her, and she was lifted into her lovers' arms.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha murmured, setting her down on the bed and pulling her too him. She cried into his muscled chest as he stroked her raven locks, loving their softness and wondering how he had ever managed to leave her.

When her cries softened into cute hiccups, he lowered his nose to the crown of her head, inhaling her scent and wondering if he would ever get to again after what he was about to tell her.

"Kagome." He said softly. She hiccupped once and moved so that she could look at his eyes and not his Adam's apple.

He sighed sadly and looked at her, using all of his courage to look at the eyes he loved and wait for them to be closed off to him forever. He nearly choked when he saw the love and trust shining in her eyes. He swallowed and forced himself to keep his eyes on hers.

"I don't know why I did it. I have no reason. To say that I did would be lying to you, and I have done enough damage already."

He stopped, and Kagome realized that that was a _very_ good apology for Inuyasha. She was about to say something, when he put a finger to her rose petal lips.

"I'm not done." He said softly. Kagome nodded, indicating that he could go on without her interrupting.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I am very sorry for what I have done. I can not express it any other way, and I can only apologize so many times before the words lose their meanings. But I will apologize every day for the rest of my life if it means I will get to stay by your side forever."

Kagome was shocked. Inuyasha truly _was_ sorry for what he had done. Kagome had almost _never_ heard him apologize. She lay there, staring at him like a deer caught in headlights, too shocked to say anything.

When she didn't respond after a few moments, Inuyasha was worried. It took Kagome a few moments to realize he was crying. When she did, she shook herself out of her daze and touched his wet cheek with her palm.

"Inuyasha, I forgive you. I completely and utterly forgive you. You can stay by my side, once you learn how much pain I have gone through."

"How will I learn that?" he asked blankly. He was happy she had forgiven him. He was relieved also, but how was he going to know what she went through, unless…

His eyes widened, but he remained silent. He wanted to scream no and shake her as hard as he could, but he knew he had no right to. She would do it, so that he knew _exactly_ how she had felt. And then she would know that he would never do anything remotely like that again.

"With whom?" he managed to force out, trying to look into both of her eyes at the same time.

"Your brother." She said resolutely.

Inuyasha choked, and immediately growled. The thought of his brother and Kagome…his eyes flashed red, and jagged purple marks appeared on his cheekbones. He snarled and grabbed Kagome's shoulders with strong fingers tipped with long claws. Elongated fangs were barred at her as he demanded in a low, deep voice.

"No."

Kagome struggled to get a hand free, and yanked on one of his puppy ears once she did. He yelped, let go of her, and grabbed the bruised appendage.

"Christ, woman! Those things are _attached_!"

"You went demon on me, and you now know a _taste_ of what I have gone through."

He looked up at her, his eyes searching hers. He saw the love there, and the slow rebuilding of trust he would have to work at a little. The faith was gone, he knew that it would be while before he got it back, but he was glad that he had been given the chance to prove himself, and give her back the faith he had stolen from her.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

No this is not the end, don't worry. How do you guys like it?

Next Chapter: To Know How I Feel

I have pre-named it because I usually don't come up with the name until the last minute but I already know what the next chapter is going to be about!


	9. To Know How I Feel

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Faith

Chapter 9 – To Know How I Feel

Tonight was the night.

Inuyasha was pacing the floor of his and Kagome's bedroom furiously, trying desperately to not go after her. Not that he could, mind you; Sesshoumaru has put a masking spell on both of them when he had picked her up an hour ago.

'How could I let her do this?' his mind screamed.

**You fucked that whore of a woman, and now you're paying the price. Serves you right for cheating on our mate.**

'Oh shove it.' He growled at his demon half. 'I'm in no mood to put up with you.' He thought sourly.

**Correction; that mood is _mine_.**

'Whatever. Just get lost, would ya?'

…

'Thank god.'

He suddenly collapsed onto the bed, sprawling across it and staring up at the ceiling. He was at his wits end, just thinking about what was taking place tonight. He felt totally agony over what he knew was going on, and finally understood.

'Now I know what Kagome went through. I'll never cheat on her again, that'd for sure.' He thought ruefully, knowing where she was coming from, but hating the fact that she was…well, doing THAT with his brother!

VVVVVV

"So, how shall we do this?" a deep voice purred seductively.

"Oh shut your pie hole." A grumpy voice responded. "I'm watching this."

Kagome sat on a couch in Sesshoumaru's apartment, ignoring the youkai as she watched a game show on his plasma TV. Said youkai was sitting on a chair across the room, irritating her and loving every minute of it.

Kagome had decided that yes, she was going to make Inuyasha knew how she felt, but she also came to the realization that there was no way in hell she could actually cheat on him. So, when she had called up Sesshoumaru a few days after her decision, she had had a plan all figured out.

She was surprised that Sesshoumaru has agreed.

He was going to pick her up a few minutes after Inuyasha came home from work and take her to his apartment after masking their scents so Inuyasha couldn't follow. Next, they would simply wait the night out in his apartment, leaving Inuyasha stressed out and knowing exactly how Kagome had felt. Then next morning Kagome would be dropped off at home and face Inuyasha, who, once taking a good sniff of her, would realize she had not cheated on him after a night of agony.

It was pure evil, but it would work.

Kagome sighed and shut off the television. "That was a stupid game." She mumbled.

Glancing over at the clock, Kagome realized just how late it was. She was surprised that she wasn't tired at 2 in the morning. Glancing towards the chair where Sesshoumaru sat, she started at seeing him watching her closely.

"He is awake." His quiet voice made her jump in the silence of the apartment. Kagome didn't ask who he meant; she knew.

"How do you know?" she asked softly.

He shrugged. "You are awake. You feel anxious as well, I can smell it. His emotions are particularly strong right now, so you feel them through his mark."

"Mark_s_." She corrected. Seeing his raised eyebrow she clarified. "He covered Kouga's mark as well. There's one of each side of my neck."

"Ah." He responded. He was silent for a few minutes, before asking a question that had been bothering him.

"Is he in his demon form right now?"

Kagome looked at him incredulously. "How do you-?" she couldn't even finish her sentence. 'How does he know I can feel it when he's gone demon?'

He shrugged again. "Mates to inuyoukai's, no matter if they are human or demon just know somehow. So, is he?"

Kagome nodded. Sesshoumaru abruptly stood and grabbed his keys off the coffee table.

"Let's go. I do not want him responsible for killing anyone should he go into a bloodlust."

VVVVVV

Kagome quietly opened the door to her house. Sesshoumaru has just dropped her off, then left, telling her that if he stayed, the scent of another male would drive him to attack. When Kagome had demanded what would happen to her since she probably smelled like Sesshoumaru, he had said that he would smell her scent first because since they had not had intercourse, his scent was not very strong on her.

'I hope Sesshoumaru is right. I _really_ don't feel like getting torn to pieces by my husband at the moment.' Kagome thought as she took her shoes off and began to climb the stairs.

The house was in total darkness, all the lights having not been turned off once it got dark out, as Inuyasha never really noticed the difference with his demon sight. Kagome maneuvered her way up the stairs using her memory and her hands along the walls.

When she reached the top, faint whining could be heard from the direction of the bathroom. Stepping quietly towards the source, she stood in the doorway and peered into the darkness.

She could make out Inuyasha's form hunched over beside the tub. He was squatting, balanced on his toes, his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. The whining stopped abruptly as bright red slits suddenly opened and caught sight of her.

He slowly stood, his body unfolding as red eyes never left hers. Standing her ground as he came up to her, her azure eyes never left his red ones.

He stood right in front of her, their chests touching as he towered over here, trying to intimidate her. When she didn't back down, he leaned down slightly and sniffed.

A growl of approval rent the air and Kagome squeaked as she was suddenly lifted off the ground. Clinging to Inuyasha as he carried her bridal style to their bed, she reached up and tugged on his ear just as he put her down.

A sharp yelp came from him and golden eyes suddenly glared at the woman in front of him.

"What was that for?" he demanded crossly.

Before she could respond, he suddenly remembered where she was supposed to be and what she was supposed to be doing. Seeing where she currently was and what she was currently doing he inhaled deeply, sifting through the scents in their bedroom.

His eyes widened suddenly and looked to her for confirmation. When she shook her head, he yelled happily and swept her into his arms.

"I couldn't do it." She whispered, clinging to him tightly. "I just couldn't."

Inuyasha merely responded with comforting growls, keeping her in his arms as he lay down on the bed. Positioning them so she was lying comfortably on top of him in the safety of his arms, he stroked her hair and whispered comforting words in her ear, preparing himself for a long night with HIS mate.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Faith

Chapter 10-Epilogue

"Kimi, get your slow ass down her now! I'm not going to tell you again!"

"If you don't hurry up, your father and I are leaving you HERE while WE go on vacation!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Don't get your ears into such a twist Dad!"

Growling followed that remark as said ears flattened to his head. "I'm going to twist YOUR ears if you don't hurry up!" Severe cursing followed this threat as Inuyasha waited impatiently at the bottom of the stairs.

Kagome tapped her foot and looked at her watch. They were running five minutes late already, and the airbus driver was getting impatient with them. She sighed, and signaled to the driver that they would be right out.

Kimi came flying down the stairs at top speed, nearly barreling into her father. And elegant twist and jump saved them both from making a pile of limbs on the floor.

"Finally!" Inuyasha grumbled. "Now let's go!"

VVVVVV

"Ahhh…this is the life."

"And to think, you almost missed it!" a voice chastised.

"I'm sorry ok? I needed to find something!" Kimi told her father crossly.

"What on earth took ten minutes to find and nearly made us miss the plane!"

"I'm going to get drinks, want anything you two?" Kagome interrupted. Both shook their heads. Kimi turned to her father after her mother was out of hearing range, only to find him watching her mother as she walked around the pool in nothing but her black string bikini.

"Dad!" she yelled, smirking when he jumped.

"What?" he looked at her confused, his eyes slowly starting to stray back to his wife.

"Pay attention! _This _is what too so long to find!"

Kimi produced a red velvet box from the inside of her beach bag. Her father's eyes widened when he saw it.

"Where'd you…? She told me…!"

"She told you that because you were being an asshole at the time. And because of the whole issue it allowed her to remove it from her finger. She gave it to me the night before she was supposed to…you know."

Inuyasha took the red velvet ring box from his daughter. Opening it, he found what he thought he would inside. Sighing, and sensing his wife's return, he quickly closed it and hid it inside his pocket, planning to give it back to his wife later on.

"Here you are guys!" Kagome chirped, handing her daughter a pepsi and her husband a strawberry daiquiri.

"…we didn't ask for anything mum." Kimi reminded her. Kagome shrugged.

"So? Doesn't mean you didn't want anything!" She sipped her Pina Colada happily.

Kimi rolled her eyes. Her mother was always like that, especially here. 'Here' was a five star resort in the middle of the Dominican Republic. The trio has decided that a much needed vacation was in order after everything that had happened, and had also decided to move. They had been looking at houses before they left, and had picked one out already. It was only a matter of time before they were moved and settled into it.

VVVVVV

Inuyasha paced the room restlessly. Kimi was in her own room sleeping, and Kagome was taking a shower. He was waiting for her to finish.

He took the red velvet box out of his pocket and opened it, looking at the piece of jewelry inside. It was a simple silver band was a large stone in the middle and two smaller ones on either side of it. The thing was, though, that they weren't stones. They were his teeth.

He ran a long tongue over the canines that had long since grown back. It had been three days after the ring had made for them to do so, but it had been worth it. He smiled slightly and closed the box as her heard the shower turn off.

Kagome came out a few moments later in a long nightgown. She smiled at him as she ran a brush through her long raven locks. He swallowed audibly.

"What's wrong koibito?" she asked, concerned.

He shook his head mutely, suddenly nervous that she wouldn't wear his ring. Quickly he pulled it out of his pocket and hid it behind his back in one large hand.

Kagome frowned. "Is something the matter?" she asked, looking at him with concern.

Again he shook his head no. Kagome placed her brush down on a dresser and came towards him.

Encircling his waist with her arms, she gave him a hug; one he didn't return. Very worried now, she stood on tiptoe to give him a chaste kiss.

When he began to deepen the kiss, her hands quickly opened his slowly loosening fist and snatched the box out of his hand, quickly flitting across the room as soon as she had her prize. Smiling triumphantly, she opened the box with a grin.

Inuyasha lunged for her weakly, knowing he was too late. Kagome smiled when she saw it, and promptly slid it back on her left ring finger.

He made to protest, but she looked at him oddly before tossing him the box back. Climbing under the covers, she patted the spot next to her to get him to join her.

"C'mon, it's cold under here." She complained when he didn't move. Mouth dry, his body working of its own accord, he slipped under the covers.

'She's so forgiving…'

She snuggled against him as soon as he was situated. He rolled on his side and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head atop her chin.

"My koishii." He whispered and closed his eyes. Kissing the top of her head, he promptly fell into a deep slumber, thanking all the Kami's that were listening for the chance to restore her faith in him.

THE END

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Done! –whew-


End file.
